


It's So Cliché

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying (sort of), Childhood, M/M, Psychologist Harry Styles, Smut, Teacher Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam were childhood friends, up until they were fourteen. They get into a screaming fight, thus breaking their friendship. Zayn ends up moving away, but when he returns Liam's changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's So Cliché

 

 

_12 years ago; Age 6_

“Liam, honey, we need to go.” Liam looked up at his mother who was holding her hand out for him to take. He looked back to the boy who was sitting in front of him, “Will you be here tomorrow?” Liam curiously asked to the smaller boy.

He nodded his head frantically, “Yep! I’m always here, Li!” He replied happily.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow, Zee!” Liam’s mom grabbed onto his tiny hand and they walked off. Liam looking back and noticing that Zayn was still there, but instead of his cheery self, he was sad. Liam furrowed his eyebrows and looked up to his mom, “Mummy, could we make cookies for Zee tomorrow!”

She looks down at him fondly, “Sure, why not, but you’re helping me.” Liam jumps up and down, making his mother chuckle slightly.

Once they reach their doorstep, Liam hurries into the kitchen to take out the stuff that he usually sees his mum take out whenever she makes him cookies. They end up baking two batches, a batch for them, and a whole batch for Zayn because Liam said, “Please Mummy, it will turn Zee’s frown upside down!” His mother always wondered why he was always a happy child, but she didn’t care because she didn’t have to deal with temper tantrums.

The next day, with a box of cookies in hand, Liam runs over to Zayn and holds out the box, “Zee! For you,” Zayn looks up and his eyebrows furrowed, “What’s in there?” He asks curiously to Liam, who just opens it up and hands over a cookie. Really, Liam never saw a smile brighter on the kids face, that day Liam realized that maybe they could be friends for awhile; hopefully.

_4 years ago; Age 14_

Even after 8 years, they were still going strong, their relationship was envied by many. Zayn didn’t really care, as long as Liam didn’t leave him. Zayn was sort of in the popular crowd, only because Liam was on the basketball team, Zayn was more of an arts kind of person. He was the only one in the school who knew how to play the piano, aside from the teacher. Alot of people would kill to hear him play, but not everyone likes him. Some people think he’s too mysterious for his own good, whatever that crap means.

Anyways, Zayn was strolling through the halls and he was noticing that people were snickering as he walked by them. He rolled his eyes because no one at the school knows when to give rumors a rest, but he just wants to know what the rumor is this time. He gets to Liam and he’s staring at Zayn awkwardly as he’s surrounded by the rest of the basketball team.

“What’s going on, Li?” Zayn asked quietly as Tony nudges Liam with his elbow, sending Liam to get closer to Zayn, “You’re scaring me, what’s going on?”

Liam turned around and pleaded with them, they all just pointed, “I just wanted to ask, did it feel good to have Mr. Tomlinson fuck you?” Liam stuttered out, only being able to fully say that last bit. Zayn was confused because this was different than the Liam that he knew. There was a crowd that started to form, and all Zayn could do was stand his ground, even if he had a few tears trickling down his face.

“Li, you know that never happened!” Zayn clenched his fists tightly at his sides.

“How should I know, you’ve been sneaking off at weird hours of the day! Who knows who’s fucked you or got down on you? We all know that you prefer a stick over the hole.”

That was it, Zayn had it, “Fuck you Payne, just because I’m gay doesn’t give you the fucking right actually think of that! How fucking low of you. This right here, ends it all, if I see your face at my house again I’ll unlock my dog to go after you,” Zayn knew Liam was terrified of dogs, “Don’t you think I’m kidding, come to my house after school and see for yourself.”

Liam narrowed in his eyes, and started screaming at Zayn. Really, no one could pick up with who was yelling what because it was happening so fast. They just kept going back and forth, Liam knew it was over once Zayn held his hand up for them to stop. “Why don’t we just stop now,” Zayn moves his jack and takes off the bracelet that he’s been wearing for 6 years, he drops it harshly into Liam’s hand before he walks off, he turns around, “Have a nice life, Payne.”

Zayn didn’t cry right away, he just goes to the music room, and plays his heart out. It wasn’t a secret that Zayn did have a slight crush on Mr. Tomlinson, but he had told Liam in private. Zayn didn’t realize that tears were pouring down his face until Mr. Tomlinson breaks him out of his trance.

“Zayn, what’s got you in a play your heart out, mood?” Mr. Tomlinson asks as he wipes away the tears that were still trickling down Zayn’s face.

“Liam and his friends started this rumor about me.”

“Why would your best friend start a rumor about you?” Zayn just shrugs, and Mr. Tomlinson takes a seat next to Zayn.  
  
“Now, tell me what this rumor was? It couldn’t have been that bad?” Zayn just looked down at his hands and mumbled to where his teacher couldn’t hear him. “Zayn, you have to speak up, it sounded like you swallowed a few marbles.”

“The rumor was that your ermm, sort of slept with me...sexually.” Zayn didn’t dare look up and Louis just groaned.

“Don’t those boys have something better to do, they can cost me my job if this reaches the principal!” Louis stood up and started to pace back and forth. He digs out his phone from his pocket and furiously calls someone, “Babe, I need your help.”

Zayn listened on as Louis was speaking with his husband, who was a psychologist, about what the best way to approach the situation. Louis ended up handing the phone to Zayn, “Don’t worry, he just wants to talk.”

“Hello, Zayn, I’m Harry. Now, walk me through how Liam acted when he screamed everything at you.” Hesitantly told Harry everything, with Louis right by his side rubbing his back softly. “Okay, well it seems as if he was coached into doing it. Like the other boys told him to do it, and Liam only being mere fourteen-like yourself- he played along because he still wanted to fit in. I’m sure that he’s so displeased with himself, but if I were you I wouldn’t let him back in so easily, it may be a trick. Okay?”

“Yes, thank you, Harry.”

“It’s no problem, let me speak with Lou and then you guys can get back to school.” Zayn hands the phone back to him, rubbing at his puffy eyes. Louis hangs up, “So, just don’t be alarmed if you don’t see me in class tomorrow. God knows the principal probably already heard.” And just as Louis ruffled up Zayn’s hair, the door opened.

The both looked to see the principal in the door, “Mr. Tomlinson, a word please.” Louis nods and motions for Zayn to continue on with what he was doing before he had interrupted him. Louis followed the principal into his office, not even letting him explain his case and was suspended for the rest of the week, followed by an investigation on the matter at hand. Louis groaned and as he left the office, he locked eyes with Liam, “Thank you very much, your stunt just put my job on the line.”

Louis packed up his things, said goodbye to Zayn, and left for the rest of the week. But, he didn’t know that would be the last time he would see Zayn. Because, once Zayn got home he noticed everything was packed up into boxes.

“Zayn! There you are, I forgot to tell you, we’re moving.” His father spoke as Zayn just shook his head and walked upstairs to pack up his stuff in quiet. His father didn’t even question the evident puffiness of his eyes or the evident tear tracks on his face.

The next morning, he piled into the car with his father, who turned around, “Did you tell Liam?”  
  
“We’re not friends anymore, I’ll talk to you later, right now I just don’t want to talk about it.” His father nods his head and pulls out of the driveway. On to starting a new life, hopefully.

_Present day; Age 18_

  
  
Zayn never thought that he would have come back, but his father moved him back after being in New York City for the four years that he was gone. Zayn is a new and improved person, inside and out. Being a senior in high school, good grades and with his piano expertise, he’s a shoo in for a good school.

They pull up into the familiar house that hadn’t been touched since they were gone, only his father having rented it out a few times for extra money. He sighed as he got out of the car and making the familiar walk up to his room. He opened it up and cringed at the sight of his 14 year old self actually liking this room, he needed to redecorate and fast.

He groaned because he had to go to school the next day- today being Sunday- and he was not ready to see everyone again. Especially not Liam. He unpacks a majority of his stuff before he strips himself of his clothes, puts on pajama pants and crashes on his bed. He took a mental note to clean the sheets that he had put on earlier. He dreams of the fun times that he had with Liam, why did that one have to make everything worse.

Zayn groaned as his alarm went off the next morning, he goes into the bathroom. He eyes himself carefully, the few tattoos that he had were on display and he loved them. He styled his hair quickly, and got changed, making sure his tattoos showed. He may not want to go back to the school, but he didn’t care about the first impression he’s going to give to people he doesn’t know.

His dad lets him take the car, since he was off today, and drives to the school that he knew once. He parks the car and goes right to the main office to gather his schedule. As he walks to class, looking down at his schedule, he bumps into someone. “Sorry,” they both replied and he looked up. He groaned, why did he have to be the first person he saw on his first day back.

“Zayn?” Zayn nods, and what he didn’t expect was a bone crushing hug from him. Zayn stayed stiff in his arms, and then he pushed him off. He glared at Liam before walking to his first class, which evidently was Music. He strolls in and goes right to the piano, he started to play and yet, like always, he was interrupted.

“Excuse me, but clase doe-Zayn?” Zayn turns around to see the one person that he was truly happy to see.

“It’s me, Mr. Tomlinson,” Louis wraps his arms around the younger lad and sighs happily.

“I was worried about you when I didn’t see you, it wasn’t until the principal told me that your father had to move suddenly.

“Yeah, but I’d like to say that it was for the best, though.” Louis nods and Zayn asks him, “So, whatever happened after I left.”

“Well, Liam fessed up saying that him and boys had came up with the rumor. They were all suspended for two days and as you can see I did not lose my job.”

“Good for you, so how’s the husband?” Louis blushes slightly, “Good, good. We couldn’t be happier, we even adopted a set of twins- boy and girl - three years ago. They are my pride and joy.”

“Aww, let’s see some pictures!” That’s how the rest of the morning went until the bell rang for first period. And as always, well from when Zayn was there before, he started the class off with a piano piece.

For the next couple of months, Zayn grew happier, he spent most of his time with Mr. Tomlinson, who was helping him with his auditions for the schools that he was applying to. He only saw Liam a few times, he knew he was keeping his distance. Mr. Tomlinson did say that Liam had come to him in tears when Zayn had left, saying that he was the worst best friend ever. Zayn pushed that into the back of his head and continued on with trying to get into a good school for college.

It wouldn’t be until almost four months after he came back that Liam would approach him. Zayn was walking home, alone, with his music blaring from his headphones. He felt a hand tap his shoulder and he rip his headphones out, “What is it Liam?”

“I just wanted to apologize, apologize for what I did. Apologize for not apologizing four years ago, I thought you were mad at me so I sort of left you be. I was going to call you, but my mum took my phone and then accidentally dropped it into paint. I couldn’t get your phone number to call you,” Liam goes on for another five more minutes of nonsense talking and Zayn couldn’t take it anymore, he slaps his hand over his mouth.

“Li, stop talking,” Liam’s eyes went soft, “You haven’t called me Li, in a while.”

“Yeah, well don’t get use to it.” Zayn walks off in the direction of his house, knowing that Liam’s was in the exact opposite.

The next few weeks were weird, Liam started hanging around Zayn like he used to. He even tagged along when Zayn went to play the piano. Mr. Tomlinson would look on smiling fondly at the pair back together again.

One day, it came to where Zayn finally invited Liam over after school. It was a Friday and his father worked late, so he wouldn’t care if he had company as long as there was no mess. They ordered pizza- making sure to leave some for Zayn’s father- and then ventured upstairs. Zayn plopped on his bed and laid down on his bed. Liam was standing there awkwardly, “Li, come lay down.” Liam slowly slipped in next to him and he turned himself to look at Zayn. They both just stared into each other’s eyes as they started to lean in and soon their lips were touching.

Liam started to move his lips slowly, and Zayn was soon to react along with him. Liam tugged on Zayns bottom lip, making Zayn whimper. Liam smiled and moved himself to straddle Zayn’s hips as he started to kiss up and down Zayn’s neck. Only stopping to create a dark love bite at the base of his neck. He peppers kisses all the way until he reaches Zayn’s lips, he instantly deepens the kiss, and Zayn groans in the back of his throat. Liam releasing from the kiss to smile since he felt Zayn harden against his thigh.

“Ohh shove it Payne, now continue.” Liam rolls his eyes, but continues anyways, since he was enjoying it too. They were soon completely bare, rutting against each other on the bed. Liam had made a few other love bites all over Zayn’s torso, before he decided to prep him for his length. He made Zayn go crazy with the pleasure that he was feeling as he penetrated his walls with the three fingers, and then his shaft.

“Ohh, fuck…” Zayn’s blown up as Liam started to thrust back and forth, instantly hitting his prostate. Liam attached his lips to Zayn’s, in a kiss that was them mainly just breathing heavily into their mouths. Liam picked up his speed, knowing that both of them were chasing their orgasm, and he was soon releasing into the condom. He pulls out, and then wraps his lips around Zayn, until he shoots down his throat. He ties off the condom, and crawls over to Zayn, kissing his softly.

Liam lays next to Zayn, who then moves his head onto his chest, and starts to play with his hair. Zayn starts to laugh, “What’s so funny?”

“I think we just lived a cliché life, like one in those fanfictions.” Liam just shakes his head before pulling the covers over their bodies and holds Zayn. He never will let him go.


End file.
